


Nat Catches Nora

by hurmbledurmble



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blackmail, Consensual Underage Sex, Edgeplay, F/F, Femdom, Futanari, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Underage Sex, Watersports, arguably pseudo-sorta-rape but not really, hint: spoiler: game tip: it's nora that's on the other end of the blackmail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 22:18:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13533681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurmbledurmble/pseuds/hurmbledurmble
Summary: Nat catches Nora with her pants(almost literally) down, then threatens to tell everyone her secret unless Nora does what she commands. Nora decides to play along.





	Nat Catches Nora

“Christ, I’ve gotta piss.” Nora mumbled to herself, rushing to find a secluded spot to relieve herself. She stumbled upon a suitable spot and loosened bits of her armor, struggling to unzip her pants at the same time. Finally free of constraints, she began to relieve herself on a small hill, the sound of urine splashing on the ground masking the oncoming footsteps.

A gasp came from her right, and she instinctively covered her penis, getting piss on her hands in the process, and turned to see a shocked Nat. “You… You’ve got a dick!” Nat quietly exclaimed, pointing at the aforementioned dick attached to Nora. “Uh, this… This isn’t…” Nora started stammering, not entirely sure how to explain the situation at hand. She’s kept her secret exactly that—a secret—from just about everyone, yet the younger sister of the woman who writes newspapers has managed to stumble upon it. 

Nat appeared to be contemplating something for a moment, then held up her hand in a ‘stop’ motion, and said, “Wait ‘till Piper hears about this! This is gonna be big news, I can see it now. ‘Vault Dweller We Interviewed Has Penis,’ it’s perfect!”

“Woah, hey, hold on now. You don’t have to tell Piper anything, alright?” Nora pleaded. Though not sure whether Piper herself would care too much, she feared that she would have no problems writing about something as juicy as this. 

A smug expression plastered Nat’s face, which filled Nora with both fear and curiosity. “Unless...” Nat trailed off, her smug expression growing even more smug. After all the mutants and raiders she’s killed, and all the people and settlement’s she’s protected and saved, her entire reputation was apparently at the mercy of some brat. “Unless you do as I say.” Nat finished, examining Nora head-to-toe. Her suspicions were correct. “Can I at least finish taking a piss?” Nora asked, prompting an immediate response from a quickly approaching Nat, “Yeah. But I wanna see everything.” Nora raised a brow and looked at the young girl, before correcting herself. 

An attractive brat.

Before she knew it, her dick had begun to swell, prompting a small gasp from the young girl, followed by a sharper, yet quieter gasp of realization accompanied by a reddened face. “No way. No way! That’s so gross.” Nat said in a condescending tone, which, for whatever reason, had hastened Nora’s erection. “Oh, God…” Nora thought to herself, internally sighing at the thought that she’d be getting off from some brat, though attractive, chastising her. Nat clued onto why Nora’s member had become even more erect and blushed harder while her smile grew even more devious. 

“Well? Are you going to finish peeing or not?” Nat asked, a fake impatience behind her voice. Nora sighed, and pointed her engorged dick downwards before finishing her business, occasionally looking at Nat who was entranced by her member. After the last drop came out, Nora went to shake off any leftover urine, but noticed that Nat had grabbed her dick out of nowhere, pulling it towards her, so she faced the young girl and let her examine it more closely.

The touch of the young girl’s hands had made her erection painfully unbearable, but she was entirely at the girl’s mercy so she restrained from shoving her cock into the girl’s mouth and blowing a load deep into her stomach, no matter how much she wanted to. To her surprise, Nat, crouched in front of her cock, was leaning closer and closer to her swollen head, utterly entranced by the shape and texture of it. 

“Don’t…” Nat trailed off, her breathing becoming heavy, before finishing, “Don’t try anything funny. Or… I’ll tell Piper.” Her voice was shaking, her breathing even heavier, and she was stretching and balling her free hand into a fist, as if she were fighting urges to the best of her ability. “Nothing funny here, Nat.” Nora gently said, in an effort to comfort the girl. Nat was playing directly into Nora’s incredibly horny hands, and she wanted to make it as smooth as possible for the young girl, even despite her urges to facefuck the young girl right then and there.

Nat opened her mouth and slowly moved towards the head of Nora’s cock, before finally covering it. Nat winced from the bitterness of the urine still left over, but, for a reason Nat couldn’t comprehend, she began to circle her tongue around the head, covering every nook and cranny, even probing the tip of her urethra a bit, forcing a sharp yet quiet gasp from her older partner. Nora balled up her fists, restraining the urge to grab onto Nat’s head and force it down her shaft, before opting to gently pass one hand through Nat’s hair. “You’re doing great, Nat.” Nora said, trying to put the young girl at ease.

Nat looked up at the woman she was fellating, making eye contact, before releasing her mouth from the woman’s dick and giving a small kiss to the very tip of it, causing Nora’s fist to ball up even tighter. Nat noticed the woman’s attempts at restraint and shot her a smug glance, despite blushing the hardest she’s ever blushed. 

Nora’s intense urge to violate the young girl lessened every time she made that face because of how adorable her blush that accompanied it was. “Y-you like that, huh?” Nat asked in a failed attempt at a domineering tone, forcing a twitch from Nora’s cock and, unbeknownst to the would-be-dominatrix, a stifled laugh hidden under a hand.

Nora was charmed at the young girl’s attempts to dominate her, but brought herself to reality when she realized just how much armor she was wearing. “Yeah, I like that,” Nora said with a small chuckle, then continued, “but can I take this armor off,” Nora paused, looked at the young girl sitting on her knees, mere inches away from her raging hard-on, and finished, “princess?” 

Nat blushed even harder, practically red as a tomato. Nat thought to herself, and then shot that same smug/blushing look at Nora, and said, “No. I’ll do it. But you…” Her face somehow grew even more smug. “You gotta start stroking that c-cock.” Nora’s urge to violate the young girl was fading away with each time the girl tried to be domineering. “Whatever you say,” Nora smirked and continued, “princess.” Nat’s face continued to get redder.

Nora started to slowly stroke her cock as Nat maneuvered around the woman to unlatch the armor pieces from her shoulders. Nora’s breath started to become heavier as the girl began to remove the armor plate covering her chest, accidentally dropping the front plate in the process. She and Nora both sighed with relief as the plate rolled over Nora’s arm and missed the woman’s cock. 

Now faced with removing the leg armor, she noticed that Nora’s stroking had become slightly faster, and put her hand over Nora’s. Nora looked down to her side and saw Nat shaking her head, so she released her grip from her throbbing member and waited for Nat’s next ‘order.’

After relieving the older woman of her armor, Nat positioned herself behind Nora, grabbed hold of each side of her shirt, and yanked it apart, flinging buttons everywhere. Nora gasped, shocked at the sudden change of pace. Nat reached around and grabbed a handful of breast with one hand, while she slipped another hand down down the woman’s pants and grabbed a handful of ass with the other. Nora moaned as the girl fondled one of her breasts and went to caress her other breast before the girl’s hand slapped hers away. “Bad girl.” Nat whispered into the back of Nora’s neck, unable to reach her ear from height differences. Nora’s cock, now leaking an excessive amount of precum, had begun to throb with pain. 

Nat grabbed the woman’s ass hard, then trailed to her anus that twitched as her fingers slid across it, before plunging her middle and index finger deep inside, forcing an audible moan from Nora. Nora put the hand she used to stroke herself up to her mouth in an attempt to stifle her moans as the young girl fondled her breast and fingered her asshole, and all she could think of was fucking this brat raw with all her strength, yet a part of her wanted Nat to tease her forever. 

Nat started to pick up the pace with the fingering, then slid her ring finger in and started to go faster, then said, “Tell me when you’re close.” Nora shuddered and moaned into her hand even more, yet feared that Nat would stop just as she’s about to cum.

But a part of her wanted to see where Nat would go. Changing her rhythm, Nat pulled out her ring finger and started to roll the woman’s nipple around between her other hand’s fingers. “I’m about to…” Nora trailed off, and as soon as she said this Nat stopped fondling her breast and fingering her ass, forcing a whimper from the older woman. 

The girl slowly retracted her fingers from Nora’s twitching asshole and brought them up to Nora’s face, pushing the woman’s hand out of her way and sticking them in her mouth. Nora moaned into Nat’s fingers as she sucked her juices off of them, before Nat pulled them away, leaving a trail of saliva connecting her fingers and the woman’s mouth, forcing another whimper from Nora.

Nat knelt down in front of Nora’s throbbing cock, stuck her tongue out, and started halfway down the trail of oozing precum coming from Nora’s dick, and made her way up to the tip of the cock and kissed it, sucking the salty juices directly from her swollen cock. The precum seemed endless, and Nat rubbed one of her hands over her head, smearing the salty substance over the head, then began to cover her shaft in it, before starting to slowly stroke back and forth. 

She shot Nora that same smug yet blushing face, and started to pick up the pace. She yanked the woman’s pants and underwear down to her ankles, then placed her other hand around her ass and prodded the woman’s twitching asshole with her middle finger and said, “Tell me when.”

Without hesitation, Nora, now breathing harder than ever, choked out, “Now. Please, now.” Nat immediately plunged her middle finger into Nora’s begging ass, and the woman began to ball her hands into fists and started to arch backwards. Several thick ropes of cum shot towards Nat’s face, her eyes closed and mouth open, covering her face in several pearly, jagged lines of jizz, and coating the girl’s mouth with it as well. At this point, Nora’s mouth was covered with both hands as she loudly moaned into them, barely managing to muffle each moan.

Nat slowly retracted her finger from her partner’s asshole, forcing another muffled, yet still loud moan from Nora, and, still stroking her cock, she rose up towards Nora’s face, catching several strands of cum on her chin, neck, and clothes on the way up. She released Nora’s cock, and lifted up her skirt to straddle the poor woman through her tights. She used one hand to grab the back of Nora’s head, and the other hand to remove the hands from her mouth, and brought the older woman’s head down for a kiss. Nora’s eyes were wide with surprise, but they closed as she began to go with what the girl wanted.

Nat’s tongue pushed globs of Nora’s jizz into the woman’s mouth, then she pulled away from the kiss to take a look at the woman’s face. Nora looked down at Nat, her face, neck, and clothes riddled with belts of her own cum, and swallowed what the young girl had given her. She never, in a million years, thought she would actually be dominated by a girl at least over a decade younger than her. 

“Do you want to fuck me, Nora?” Nat asked, apparently having gotten a little too into it and having gained nigh-infinite confidence. 

“Yes…” Nora whimpered. 

“Too bad. I haven’t gotten a proper taste yet.” Nat said, her smug blushing face coming back, though this time covered in strands of cum. She stopped straddling Nora’s cock and began to take off her jacket. Squeezing her thighs around Nora’s still-erect cock, she began to carefully take off her green shirt, making sure not to smudge any of the cum on her neck, hair, or face. She released Nora’s cock from between her thighs and walked back two steps before turning around and bending over as she slowly took her skirt off, giving Nora a proper view of her perky ass through her tights.

She turned around and got a good look at Nora. Her ragged breathing pushing her tits out and back, over and over, her shirt loosely hanging off the side of her breasts, her glistening, precum-covered cock throbbing and twitching, her pants down to her ankles, and her panties draped higher on one leg than the other made for quite a sight. However, Nora’s knees couldn’t quite keep up with her body and buckled, dropping the woman down on her ass.

Nat chuckled and smiled, satisfied with her work, her smile widening thinking of all the other things she wanted to do to the poor woman. She sauntered over to Nora, who has now began to lay on her back, having been drained of all energy by the young girl’s unusual talents. 

“How… How the hell are you so good at this…?” Nora asked weakly, breathing heavily all the while. “Dunno. Guess I’m just talented.” Nat replied as she took the woman’s boots off. After having taken Nora’s boots off, she took off the woman’s pants and began to remove her underwear before she had a sudden urge to bury her face into the crotch of the woman’s panties. 

“You’re a real pervert, aren’t you?” Nora asked, still tired from the succubus’ work, and Nat lifted her now-redder-than-ever face from the woman’s panties to reply, “Says the woman who got hard from someone as young as me watching her piss, then calling her gross.” Nora shrugged, knowing the girl was right.

Having finally removed the woman’s lower wear, she crawled towards Nora’s cock, now beginning to go limp, and grasped it in her hand. Nora moaned as her cock immediately began to stiffen, and Nat kissed the tip of it as a sort of reward. The young girl place her mouth around the head and began to move her head lower down the shaft, forcing a sharp moan from Nora.

Nora placed her hand over her mouth in preparation, as Nat had reached halfway down the woman’s cock, and began to pull back. Nora, trying to play along with her little dominatrix-to-be, restrained her urge from forcing the young girl down to the base and keeping her there for a minute or two. Nat began to rhythmically go up and down the woman’s cock, occasionally giving the head of her cock a good scrubbing with her tongue before returning to servicing the woman’s shaft. 

Nora was surprised at how quickly Nat had gotten her close to cumming, mere minutes after the last time, and wondered what the girl would do if she told her that she was close to cumming once more.

“Nat, I’m gonna…” Nora couldn’t even finish her sentence before Nat had begun to quadruple her pace, going deeper down her shaft each time, forcing a moan to escape unmuffled before she covered her mouth to prevent more from escaping. Nora arched her back and thrust her pelvis forward, and, combined with Nat’s momentum, had accidentally forced herself all the way into Nat’s mouth. Nat grabbed onto the woman’s ass, and kept herself in the current position, her mouth all the way at the base of Nora’s shaft, as Nora came down her throat. She held herself there, savoring each throb of Nora’s cock as it came inside her, all the while fighting against losing consciousness. 

After a couple seconds, she released her hold on Nora’s pelvis and let her drop to the ground, choking and coughing up cum afterwards. Nora, this time barely able to form a sentence from breathing so hard, ran a hand through Nat’s hair and rubbed the side of her cheek, and said, “Don’t… Push yourself… So hard…”

After regaining her composure and wiping the tears from her eyes caused by choking, she crawled ontop of the older woman and hovered over her for a minute, staring Nora in the eyes. Nora looked up at the blushing, cum-covered face of the young girl above her, and went in for a kiss, but was stopped by Nat’s index finger. Nat shook her head, and rested her crotch right below Nora’s cock. She rubbed up against it a few times, fondling one of her breasts through her white top she wore beneath her clothes, and used her other hand to guide one of Nora’s hands to the waistband of her tights.

“Take them off.” Nat said, her voice a little hoarse from gagging on her partner’s cock. Nora moved her other hand to the other side of the girl’s waistband and began to slowly pull her tights off from behind, making sure to feel as much of the girl’s ass as she could while doing so. “You’ve got… Such a nice ass…” Nora weakly said between breaths as she continued to loosen the girl’s tattered tights from her ass. After the tights and the underwear she was pulling with them had cleared the girl’s thighs, Nat began to rub her bare pussy against the base of Nora’s cock, causing more precum to leak out. 

Now with one hand free, Nat used her spare hand to rub her clit as she rubbed her pussy lips against Nora’s swollen, leaking dick, and started to use her other hand to tweak her nipple. Having successfully removed Nat’s tights and panties, Nora started to kiss at the young girl’s ankles as the girl started to rub her pussy along more of her cock, occasionally going so far that the tip of her partner’s cock brushes against her asshole.

Nat stopped touching herself for a moment and guided Nora’s hands to her hips, and, looking Nora directly in the eyes, with nothing but lust in her voice, she said, “Where do you want to fuck me, Nora?” Nora bit her lip and used what little energy she had left to restrain from shouting about how she wanted to fuck her little asshole raw for days, and calmly, though through ragged breaths, replied, “It’s… Your choice… Princess.”

Nat shot her that exact same smug, blushing, jizz-stained face and spread her ass cheeks apart before using one hand to guide Nora’s twitching cock to her spread asshole, then, with a sharp gasp, confirmed that the tip was in. Happy that Nora’s cock was lubed up with layers of saliva, semen, and precum, she dropped down to the base of her partner’s cock and arched her back, shuddering violently as she orgasmed harder than ever before, accidentally emptying her bladder on a moaning Nora in the process.

“That was… quick.” Nora said, now soaked from the waist up in piss, before gasping as Nat brought herself back up to drop down to the base of her shaft once more. Nat, using one hand to cover her own mouth to stifle her moans this time, began to pick up the pace and rhythm, bouncing up and down Nora’s shaft, and using her other hand to rapidly finger herself, stopping occasionally to rub her clit.

As Nat continued to fuck herself with Nora’s cock, Nora herself couldn’t help but trail one of her hands from Nat’s hip to her own breast, pinching one of her stiff nipples and rolling it around between her fingers to the rhythm of her young partner’s movements. 

Nat could feel herself coming to climax once again and starting to finger herself furiously, doubling her pace on Nora’s cock. She bent over towards Nora and doubled her pace once more, furiously fingering herself and bouncing on her older partners’ cock, hellbent on cumming once more. “Nat, I’m-” Nora couldn’t even finish her sentence before Nat leaned down and kissed her, before seizing up and shuddering, hunching over Nora as they came together.

She could feel each strand shooting from Nora in her ass, and could easily tell that this is the most she’s came this entire time. Each time Nora ejaculated, Nat shuddered, before she collapsed over Nora’s wet chest, her partner’s cock slipped out and ejaculating a couple more times into the air. A bit of jizz leaked from the young girl’s loose, twitching asshole, as she lay shuddering and breathing heavily over Nora.

Nora wrapped her arms around her tired partner in an embrace, and, breathing heavily herself, said, “So… You’re not… Gonna tell… Your sister… Are you…?”

“I never was…” Nat weakly said between heavy breaths. Nora sighed in relief, as Nat continued, “I just wanted to… I just…” Nora could hear Nat start to choke up, and began to pat her back. “I’m sorry, Nora… I…”

“It’s okay, Nat. That was… A lot of fun.” Nora said, still out of breath, and continued, “I wouldn’t mind… Doing it again, sometime…” Nat tried to hold back her tears and hugged the older woman back.

All of a sudden, there was a flash. “So this is what my kid sister’s been up to this time, huh?” A voice said, coming from the direction of the flash. “Ah, so sorry to interrupt. However, it seemed as though you were finished, yes?” A heavily accented voice said, accompanying the other voice.

“Curie? Again?” “Piper?!” Nat and Nora both said, simultaneously, while Nat hurried to hide behind Nora, while covering her privates. “Sorry, Nat. Sometimes I like to see what my kid sister’s up to when she goes to her ‘secret masturbation spot.’ Secret’s out, I guess. Never figured you and Blue would be a thing, though…” Piper said, and, eyeing up Nora’s now-limp cock, added, “I never thought Blue would be so… Endowed, either.”

“Yes, it is a very strange anomaly, I have never seen such a thing in reality before. As such, I like to follow Nora around and see what she gets up to. After all, you seem to get in these situations often, yes?” Curie said, bringing a chuckle out of Nora. “Well, you two lovebirds can carry on, I’m going to go put this shot with the others.” Piper said, holding up her camera, then walked away. 

Nat, now sitting up and hiding her face in embarrassment and groaning, said “I can’t believe my sister’s been watching me do this… I don’t even know how long… Oh, God, I can’t look at her the same way…”

Nora, now breathing steadily, sat up and wrapped her arm around the embarrassed Nat, who has managed to recover from being sorry about what she’s done rather quickly, and comforted her. “Cheer up, Nat. You can always dominate me some more.” Nora said, before, with a smirk, adding, “Princess.”

“Yes, please do. I would like to study this more.” Cure said, forcing Nat to groan even harder.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very good at writing, but there you go. Another exciting story about Nora dicking younguns of indeterminate age.


End file.
